Untitled Love
by XxGothAngelxX
Summary: What do you know about love? Please read.


_I wrote everything here. I did finsih this but I was only able to recover this much. An ex-boyfriend kept the whole thing. And now he lives a cross the country._

_There are many things about love that no one knows 'till they, themselves have fallen. Love can be as great as people say, and losing love can be as painful. Feeling that emotion can be the greatest thing in the world. Losing it....will be the hardest._

_Many people think that love isn't real. They have just never fallen in love. In order to appreciate, to understand love, you have to first feel it. Nothing else quite matches it. To love someone, to care so much that you will do anything for that person. No one has ever meant that much. No other emotion compares. That person can hurt you, yet you love them all the same. But at the same time....the pain which love can 'cause could be just as consuming as the feeling of love. There are so many things that can be said of love. Good and bad.__  
_

_You can fall in love. Be happy, smile, laugh, and you cry on their shoulder. You kiss them, look into their eyes. You tell that person that you love them. How hearing them say it fills your heart with a warmth that feels right. No matter how bad it gets, you love them. You feel you can trust them always.__  
_

_Then comes the day when that world crumbles. He finds someone else. After meany things that go wrong, he runs to someone new. You see them kiss, hold hands, and hug. Things you once did with that person. It hurts. Yet you smile, grin in fact, just to deal with everything. You even try to be happy. But that feeling in your heart, the constant pain, it doesn't want to go away. You feel like there is a gnawing in your chest. It's telling you, "You're not happy. You love him. How could he do that? He doesn't love you. You're alone." Sometimes your heart screams it.__  
_

_They tell you that they still love you. That time is all that is needed. Seeing others would help. They already have someone in sight. At first you fight it. You don't know what to do but you try to do something. Its a mistake, you know it. You fight it. The only thing that would come from this situation, you knew, was distance. Growing apart.__  
_

_After talking to them, you realize that they are determine to have their way. You give in. If that's what makes them happy. You don't have much of a choice. A few mistakes here and there, then everything is just gone. And the feeling just won't go away. You love them. You look around, you're alone. Just alone. You don't know how it went so wrong. As you continue to look around you, the world is once again dull colorings. A place where no one cares. A lonely place that you have to get though. You think to yourself, 'I can be just as happy as before, if I tried.' But you realize that you weren't happy. You were content. That's all. So you try to find a way to have that contentment._

_As time passes, that person you love seems depressed. You, naturally, try to help. You love them. Yet you seem to make it worse. Avoidance, you think, would help. The little conversions you have with them seem to make you sad. Yet you can't seem to stay away. Friends. Just...friends. You look at them with love in your eyes, knowing with all your heart that you want to be more then that. You just sigh, while walking away. That's what they want, so you give them that. Days pass by, you feel as if the time is making it worse. Nothing you can do.__  
_

_You decide one day that you had enough. You can't wait. You decide to go for someone new. You search for someone you like. You search and you think, it hits you. This person is a friend. You have spent time with them, chilled with him plenty of times. That you have always gotten a feeling that they liked you. You look at them and see that you do like them. You start talking to them more, and hang out with him often. Your friends encourage you. They even go as far as talk to him about you. They tell you that he likes you. That he wants to get to know you. You notice the things you have in common. Talking to them, you realize you're comfortable. You actually like him. He tells you stuff, that you feel he shouldn't have._

_All of a sudden, you are really laughing. No pretending. You smile for real, you're having fun. Then you realize how much time has passed when you were talking to them. How long you were walking around. Bumping into a friend, the three of you talk while walking around. Awhile later you sit, continuing to talk.__  
_

_That person you love walks up, looking completely pissed off. You don't understand why. You leave this person you like, running after the one you love. He asks you if you're with the other dude. His friend. He proceeds to tell you how wrong it is. You tell him the truth, you're not with him. Also you say that you're just hanging out, talking, that nothing has happened. Which was true. Things are fine, you think._

_The next day you are not hanging with this guy you like. They seem to be avoiding you. Why? You have no clue. So walking around with nothing to do. You still see the one you love with another. You don't let it get to you. Not too much any way._


End file.
